videl, videl, videl
by laloune
Summary: l'attachement de gohan pour sa bien aimée dans toute sa splendeur...


Après la victoire sur boo, Sangohan reprit sa scolarité un peu perturbée ces temps derniers et se remit à jour. Sa mère y veillait constamment.

Maintenant que tout le monde était rendu amnésique, il pouvait continuer ses cours sans ennui, car personne ne savait que c'était lui le guerrier intergalactique. Sauf Videl.

Le matin où il revint en cours, elle s'assit près de lui et lui sourit, d'un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-Bonjour, Sangohan.

-Ah ! Euh, bonjour !

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Il la regarda, un brin affolé qu'elle eut toujours sa mémoire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Tuâ tu sais tout ?

-mais évidemment ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois.

Il lui fit signe de se taire et à la fin des cours, à 12 h, il l'emmena sur le toit.

-Tu n'as pas oublié ?

-Non. Mon père prend soin de Boo, je te signale !

-ah, c'est vrai !

Il se gratta la tête en se disant qu'il était vraiment idiot.

-Tu viens ? On va prendre un café.

Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena au petit pub des élèves du lycée. Ils discutèrent longtemps, et vers 15 h, gohan se dit qu'il était temps de partir.

-désolé, je dois faire mes exos.

-Et si on allait au cinéma demain ?

-D'accord. Où ?

-Passe me chercher à la maison à 14 h. notre maison est au coin de la rue Turbotière. Elle est tellement grande que tu la verras tout de suite.

Au ciné, ils s'assirent sur des sièges très en hauteur, et Videl lui expliqua que c'était la loge de son père. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir tout le monde mais personne ne les voyait. Pendant tout le film -qui était très rigolo- Videl se tordit de rire avec son compagnon et ils s'amusèrent super bien. Au moment de sortir, elle le retint par la main.

-Sangohan, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-ah! ? Eh bien, vas-y !

-Je t'aime.

Il resta immobile si longtemps qu'elle ne le laissa pas répondre et sortit en courant, oubliant son foulard. Il voulut le lui rapporter, mais elle était déjà loin, et elle n'était pas repérable.

Toute la nuit, il resta éveillé, en tenant son foulard, réfléchissant à ses mots si doux qu'elle avait prononcé pour lui. Quel idiot il avait été ! Il était amoureux d'elle depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Sa force de caractère l'avait énormément séduit, et sa beauté aussi. Elle ressemblait à Chichi, et elle avait vraiment un joli physique !

Le lendemain matin, il repassa soigneusement le foulard en question et le lui rendit à la fin du cours, avec un mot glissé dedans. Elle le déplia et lut l'écriture régulière de gohan.

Bonjour,

Je suis content de te voir aussi jolie ce matin. Je voulais te dire que c'était très bien hier, et que je me suis bien amusé. Je dois même t'avouer que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé. Je te remercie, etâ il faut que tu saches que je t'aime aussi.

Gohan.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et il crut l'avoir vexée.

-qu'est ce qu'il ya, ça ne va pas ?

-Oh, sangohan ! Je suis tellement contente !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, lui donnant ainsi son premier baiser. Il y répondit maladroitement et elle en rigola.

-que tu es mignon ! Alors comme ça je suis la première ?

-ouiâenfin

-j'adore cette idée ! S'enthousiasma t'elle. Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-je crois qu tu devrais venir avec moi.

-Avec toi ? où ?

-C'est un secret.

Il la prit dans ses bras et s'envola tranquillement, la laissant de temps en temps se débrouiller seule. Elle se retournait tout le temps pour l'embrasser, et il en rougissait à chaque fois, comme si des gens pouvaient les voir. Et elle s'en amusait, lui disant qu'il était trop mimi. Il l'emmena voir sa mère qui la reçut très gentiment. Cependant, quand il lui dit que Videl était devenue sa petite amie, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, ta petite amie, Sangohan ?

-eh ben

-madame, je vais vous expliquer

-Silence ! Cria t'elle en se tournant vers elle, les yeux méchants. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, Gohan ?

Il baissa les yeux par respect, mais répondit.

-Je l'aime, maman, et je veux rester avec elle.

-Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes ! Oh, les beaux mots ! Et tu crois que cela te mènera quelque part ?

-Maman

-Et vous, laissez mon fils tranquille, il ne veut d'aucune femme dans sa vie !

-MERE !

Elle se retourna stupéfaite. Jamais aucun de ses deux enfants n'avait élevé la voix en sa présence. Même sangoku ne faisait pas cela.

-ça suffit, tu n'as aucun droit de nous juger ! Je suis assez grand pour avoir une petite amie, et si je te l'ai présentée, c'est parce que je croyais que tu comprendrais. Mais c'est inutile. Allez, viens, on s'en va.

Il prit son amie par la main et s'envola.

Sangoku sortit peu après de la chambre, réveillé par les pleurs de sa femme.

-Oh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as, chichi ?

-C'est ton fils ! Il m'a odieusement répondu tout à l'heure, quand je lui ai interdit de sortir avec cette Videl ! D'accord, elle est très riche, très jolie et très gentille, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle m'enlève mon fils !

-Chérie

Il s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-De toutes façons, il serait parti un jour ou l'autre. Je suis content que ce soit avec cette fille. Elle est très bien. Toi, tu es jalouse, et je suis sûr que tu l'as mis en rage.

-C'est pas vraiâ renifla t'elle.

-tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi donc ?

-J'ai faim !

_attention, suite NC-17 alors pour l'avoir, vous cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gaucheâmerci cé tro gentil_


End file.
